


House of the Guardians

by LivingInAsgard



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: A short series, Alternate Universe - Rise of the Guardians Fusion, College, Crime Fighting, Cute Jack and Jamie Scenes, Gen, Ice Cream, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jack Angst, Jack being a doofus and not knowing what he wants with Jamie, Jack being conflicted, Jack wanting to hang with Jamie even with school, Jamie and Jack having a sleepover, Jamie and Jack watching Star Wars, Jamie being a star wars nerd, Jamie being saved by Jack, M/M, North being cocky, Rise of the Guardians - Freeform, Robbery, School stuff, Some cameos, Star Wars paralleling to them, Tooth and the others wanting to be vigilantes, Tooth setting up a apartment for all the guardians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInAsgard/pseuds/LivingInAsgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A town starting to be infamous for crime, and Jack Overland lands back in for college. Meeting up with an old friend Jamie,  Jack is meet by another old friend Tooth and her pals as he learns of her plans for him. She wants them to be Guardians in their spare time, something like heroes to protect the town. Meanwhile Jamie and Jack seem to slowly start something, while Jack is torn on what to do regarding Tooth, he has to face demons from his past and try and protect Jamie from them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

As soon as Jack walked into the door, the greyhound owned by the Bennet’s clambered over him, sniffing him wildly as jumping up, paws tearing into his jeans. Jack smiled warmly, petting her cheek as her tongue lolled out. Ms. Bennet rushed over, quickly dragging Abby away with the leash around her neck. “Hello Jack, nice to see you again.” She said, swiping the messy white hair from her face, looking over her shoulder to call for the kids, but Jack could easily hear their footsteps rushing down the stairs. He smiled knowingly, and he leaned against one of the walls of the home.

He was a tall boy, with shaggy pale white hair that fell into his blue eyes, and he had a blue hoodie on, protecting him for the chill of the fall season. His hands were folded together inside the comfort of his pocket. Light freckles scattered about over the ridge of his nose. Jack found himself smiling as a wave of memories passed by him, as such a long time ago he himself had lived in this house before the Bennetts had bought it. Despite all the subsequent changes, it still had a homey feeling. The fireplace was still there, nearly untouched with a gate over it, and some of the old wallpaper was still there. Jack placed his hands in his pockets awkwardly, admiring the place which he had not step foot in for over a year years.

“Nice to see you again, Miss.” He said warmly, outstretching a pale hand and shaking it swiftly as Jamie, the oldest kid of the house, stood at the staircase. “Hey Jamie.” Jack said, looking up as his brown eyes roved away from the home and he smiled. He was nearly 16 now, with the same messy brown hair and humble smile. His eyes were brown like his hair, and he wore a deep blue T-shirt. Jamie seemed to take everything in for a moment, and then rammed foward, reaching out to his old friend with a tight hug. Jack was initally surprised, and almost drew back from the hug, due to it feeling almost alien, but he let his friend smirk and release the hug himself. The days of Jack packing up and leaving were over. He felt home.

“Geez, don't vanish again.” Jamie said with an exasperated smile as he crossed his arms. Jack smirked smugly as he put a hand on his friend’s shoulder, and Jamie let his beam flicker out to a grin. “Jack’s here!” He eagerly told his mother, now taking his arms away from Jack’s jacket to face her with a bright and wide grin. Ms. Bennet nodded. “Your bedroom is up there.” Miss Bennet said, folding a wash towel in her arms and nodding curtly to the upstairs, where a series of bedrooms were. Jack mumbled a thanks, and then ascended the stairs, his backpack in one hand as he felt Jamie trailing behind him.

“So, where’s Sophie?” He asked, frowning slightly as he opened the door, which was bare of stickers and drawings like the other rooms were. The room had belonged to him, in his younger days, but remained untouched while Jamie and Sophie now shared a room. He almost missed the drawings on the other doors. They were simplistic drawings, with the spirit of happiness emitting from their crayon-texture. The room was nice enough, a bit cramped, but he knew he had to be grateful. The carpet was a soft white, and the bed was a twin bed, with a quilt cover on top. A small desk lay in the other corner, with a photograph of somebody and a baby on the shelf. Jamie dived forward, scooping up the photograph in his hands and he gave Jack a sheepish smile.

“Sorry, this room should be empty now,” Jamie said, tucking the picture in one hand and going on. “She’s in 6th grade, I’m off today. She doesn’t really mind though, she likes her teacher.” He said as he tucked the picture under his shirt and he explained about his little sister, whom was the only in the family to have bright golden hair. “Nice,” Jack commented as he set down his stuff, the lightweight bag onto the bed covers, and he unzipped it and pulled up his ‘junk’. In it was a sketch-book, hardly touched because he had lost inspiration to draw long ago, a pair of pajamas and some socks, and a picture frame of his own. He did not make a big show of the picture frame, instead he set it face-down on the bed, as the greyhound had rushed into the room, yapping happily. He would look at it later. Jack could feel Jamie buzzing with questions, but Jamie apparently decided to bother him later.

“Well, I got to go to the park today with Cupcake and the others, I’ll catch up with you later!” Jamie said loudly as he dragged the greyhound away, leaving Jack in the quiet solitude. Still calling your friends nicknames? He wondered, smirking as he watched the boy rush down the stairs, and then let his concentration down to his photograph. He let his fingertips touch the slick edges of the gold frame, and then he placed it on the desk. He noted that a few doodles were drawn on the desk in pencil marks. He could not quite recall if he had ever drawn on the desk when he had this room. The doodles were of bunnies and tree’s, of stick figures to buildings, all with childlike wonder that made him gaze at them for a long minute. Dad’s, was smudged on the leg of the desk. Jack touched it, following the written words with a stick figure, which was waving at a smaller stick figure. Jack blinked, blue eye’s wide and he looked at the open door, but Jamie had long since ran out the door.

“Jack, if you want Dinner it’ll be down here!” The sound of Miss. Bennet’s somewhat distressed and helpful voice drifted up the stairs, and Jack looked up, still gazing at the drawings. “I’m fine, I’ll come get some later!” He said, opening the door slightly and waving a hand at her as she nodded, and looked ready to go out. Her mouth formed a frown but she opened the front door. The smell of tomato paste was wafting up the house. His stomach felt empty, but not hungry. He decided to opt out for the moment. Wait until Jamie and Sophie got home to eat. “I’ll be back at 7, I have to pick up Sophie and Jamie.” She said and the door made a rumble as it shout. “Oh,” She said as she opened the door, forgetting something. “Tooth left you a letter, I think it’s on the desk!” Jack turned around, having not noticed the envelope before.

“Thanks!” He called as she gave a sigh and shut the door once again. Tooth. He hadn’t seen the girl since the 6th grade, years. She had been a good acquaintance, albeit a little strange, but his memories with her were fond. He pondered as he sat on his bed, staring down at the letter. He smiled, amused as he picked up the letter, and checked both sides. The address was written in a glossy sparkly violet pen. Grinning, he noted his name was written on the other side. ‘Jack Overland’ was written in a icy blue pen. Carefully he tore the thin paper open, the glue easily pulling off as he spotted a sheet of thin fuchsia paper inside. He pulled it out, unfolding it as he sat in the small chair, under the waning light spilling out of the windows. The writing was written in the same purple color, in a neat cursive.

_‘Hi Jack! I’m so glad you're back in town. It’s been forever, hasn’t it? I remember the day you left, the last day of 6th Grade. How was it? Anyways, I’ve been doing alright. I want to become a dentist now, but my parents seemed less than enthusiastic. By the way, it turns out we’re going to the same school! North Border, yep! I know you’re living with the Bennet’s, but it is a while away, maybe you should come live closer? I’m going to be living in the school dorms for the first few weeks, I have a few more friends you’re going to need to meet! I’m running out of ink, so I don’t think I’ll have time to describe every single one of them, which is perfect (sarcasm, Jack)._

_I’m going to be in a few AP classes, how about you? Why is it I remember you being a little bit lazy in school? Anyways, room mates have already been assigned, and I’ve been assigned to Rapunzel for the moment. I have another plan up his sleeve for all of us though. I recommend you join the dorms. I know it's already been assigned and all that- but I think I know a fella who could work well with you._

_Anyways, about what’s been happening since you've been gone- do you remember Merida? Yeah, the red head, scottish? She’s become my archery partner at the moment, and that’s been going great. You should try it out sometime! I hope Jamie’s ok, I haven’t spoken to him and his little sister in a few months. Anyways, how is Emma? Last time I saw her was years ago! She was really sweet! You must have left her home, right? Poor her!_

_Hope you’ve been a good brother, or else. I have to go now, Bunny’s here. Meet me at the campus entrance tomorrow, at 9 during the orientation. Can’t wait to see you again! Sincerely, Tooth_.

Jack set down the letter, letting out a sigh, though a tired smile was on his face. He picked up the envelope, but felt a lump at the bottom. Curious, he lifted it upside down and a quarter felt down silently. It was bright and shining, like brand new. He flipped it around in his palm, wondering why Tooth would give him a quarter. He was too groggy to think about it, as he closed to the door quietly before Abby could pounce onto his bed. His pale white hair was a mess, he knew it, but the boy was too sleepy to bother with it. He remembered the cold quarter in his palm and he swiftly placed it on the desk, atop of Tooth’s colorful letter.

Jack nodded to himself as he felt a wave of tiredness rush over him, and he flopped down on the bed. He clutched the pillow, not ready to go to the college. It felt too soon. Jack flopped over and stared at the ceiling, listening to the cars outside and the creaking off the ventilation system. He had felt warm when Jamie had hugged him. He had babysitted him years ago, but they were only a year apart. All they had ever done was watch videos and eat popcorn. The memories were nice.

He felt lonely in this town, despite inquires from Tooth. He knew he would possibly make friends, but Jamie was the only one he felt he could be close to for the moment. Jack flopped over on the sheets, lost in thought. Casually he reached out for the picture frame, resting face down on the night-stand, and decided to give it a peek. A young girl, brown hair and eyes stared back at him. Jack quickly slapped it back down before he could see the rest that the photo would offer him. He sighed, and dipped his head into the coolness of the pillow. Not yet. 


	2. Moment of Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is sleeping, preparing for a rough day of college the next day when a knock on his door awakens him. Seeing Jamie in his doorframe, a nervous Jack initiates a movie night with Jamie.

Jack was buzzed awake by the sound of a closed fist knocking gently against the door. He blinked open his eyes to find the pale white sheets staring back at him, and he pushed those away, sitting up to find Jamie standing in the half-open doorway. The clock read 9:30. He'd have to be up for the bus in 24 hours. Jamie's eyes were apologetic, and Jack let his gaze wander to his hands. A bowl of spaghetti was in his hands. "Um, it's going to get cold if you don't eat it soon," Jamie said, looking down with a frown as the boy bite his lip. 

Jack stood up, shakily, and took the offered bowl. 

"Thanks Jamie." He said, plopping himself back onto the bed. Jamie turned to leave but Jack swiftly called him over.

"You wanna," Jack briskly searched his mind for something they could do together. "Watch a movie or something? Like a sleepover or something? Just have a little fun?" He shrugged, hoping he would say yes. 

Jamie's face lit up and he nodded.

"Yeah, we don't have much," Jamie said, his fingers tapping on the door frame as Jack rose and Jamie led him downstairs. "But there's a few DVD's in the basement." He explained, and Jack paused as they came to a door. Jamie turned the knob and descended down the brick steps. The basement was dim, and rather bare. A television set sat on one side and a shelf and small twin-sized bed on the other. 

Jamie went to the shelf to search as Jack sat down on the bed, looking down at the meal in his hands. He took the fork and twirled some noodles with the sauce and lifted it to his mouth. It was warm, but not too hot. He watched Jamie grab a couple cases as he came back to the television set. 

"What are you in the mood for?" He asked, with a grin on his face as he opened the DVD player. "We don't have cable so we sometimes rent." Jamie plopped himself on the bed beside Jack, letting Jack inspect each one. The one that struck his interest the most was the Star Wars film. It was the first, so it would be a good thing to pop in to have a little nice time with Jamie. 

"How about this?" He said, picking up A New Hope and showing it to Jamie. His friend nodded, and Jack could see a look of relief on his friend's face, probably glad he didn't choose one of Sophie's movies. 

"This is really good." Jamie said hopefully after he had set up the film. Jack nodded, taking another mouth full of the spaghetti. 

"I've only seen pieces of it." He said, swallowing. "Isn't the villain the guy's dad?" Jack asked, and Jamie grinned, elbowing him gently. 

"Hey! Don't spoil it for yourself." Jamie giggled, and Jack flashed him a cheeky smirk. 

Throughout the movie Jamie would point easter eggs out, and Jack would nod and soak them in as the movie played, laughing when the Stormtropper bumped his head on the beam or flinching when a character died. By the third act, when the spaghetti bowl was empty and night was falling did Jamie start to get cold. 

Jack scooted over to him, pressing his shoulder against Jamie’s, to try and create heat. That only seemed to make Jamie shiver more. Grimacing, Jack offered to grab some blankets from the upstairs, and came back down with some. As he straightened them out over the bed, he looked up the window and saw it was raining. The subtle tapping off the drops of water against the glass became stronger.

"You wanna sleep down here?" Jack asked, as the TV screen was paused on Han Solo's face. Jamie nodded. Already Jamie had commented on how Han 'was so cool', and Jack had taken a liking to his and Leia's spats. 

"Cool." Jack replied softly, sitting back down onto the bed, before hesitating for a moment.

"You don't mind if we sleep together, do you?" He asked, awkwardly sitting back up and frowning, brushing his white bangs out of his face. 

"You're fine." Jamie said quietly, tucking himself under the softness of the blanket and Jack did the same. They finished the movie soon, and then both were curled up in the gentle silence of the night, only interrupted by occasional thunder.

Jack was more aware of both of them being so close to each other, and he could almost feel the warmth from Jamie's body. 

"Jack?" Jamie's voice broke the silence of the night. Jack looked up, almost drifting away.

"Yeah?" 

"I'll miss you tomorrow. I hope your university is nice."

"Yeah. Me too."  
***  
Jack's first realization when he woke up that the warmth from Jamie was gone. Sighing, he stretched out his limbs and gazed briefly at the window. Light poured off of it, illuminating particles of dust in the air. Jack tried to dive back down into the cold covers once more, but decided to get up anyways. As he got up from the bed, he noticed a sticky note on the floor.

"Went to school (: Be back later. Good luck!"

Jack smiled, carefully picking up the note and tucking it into his pocket, and ascending the stairs. At least now he had a forget-me-not for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already have the next few chapters written, will be posting these soon. :3

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that is a jumbled up summary I put! This will be a short story, one mostly about coming of age and what not, with some Jamie/Jack fluff in there as well. I started this like, wow, months ago, and finally decided to do something with it. Yay! :)


End file.
